


Where Adventures Lead

by Jesussavedevenme



Series: Where the Adventures Lead [1]
Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme
Summary: In a rare quiet moment, Seth reflects on his relationship with Eve and his all their adventures have led up to this.†††††The beginning of a series of interconnected oneshots that explore the relationship between Seth and Eve
Relationships: Eve/Seth Sorenson
Series: Where the Adventures Lead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112000
Kudos: 4





	Where Adventures Lead

The warm sunlight dancing across Seth's skin felt nice as one of his long legs, the result of recent growth spurts, continued to rock the hammock in a gentle slow motion. His muscles protested the repetitive movement that it had been doing for well over an hour but Seth was unwilling to stop dispite his discomfort. Afraid that stopping would mean that the dark haired girl resting on his chest would awaken and leave. Truthfully , for probably the first time in his life, Seth was enjoying the calm silence. Eve looked gorgeous with her eyelashes splayed across her prominent cheek bones and her face the perfect picture of peace. the sunlight danced perfectly across her sleeping features making her look like an angel.  
If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would willingly be in this position begging for the moment to last forever, he would have laughed in their face and wished them luck in their search for therapy. But over the course of those few years things had happened that had changed him. Eve had happened. After he regained his memories when he was at his lowest point, she was there. Correcting his self-doubt and loving him even when he thought himself unlovable. The months after the dragon war had been hard but she had been there to make it bearable. She would show up with a bright smile on her face an a new adventure to distract him from his thoughts. Or she would tell him, with a glint in her eyes, about a new prank she had thought up, the likes of which never ceased to put a smile on his face.   
Seth liked to tease his sister about how hard she had fallen for Bracken but truthfully, he had fallen for Eve just as hard. He fell for her quick wit and charm that sent his heart sputtering, her clever intelligence that never ceased to amaze him, and her adventurous spirit that fit his so perfectly.   
His Grandma Sorenson liked to joke that they were basically the same person while Grandpa Sorenson liked to joke that the two of the together were dangerous. But no matter how they joked Seth knew that his grandparents were the biggest meddling match makers of all. After the dragon war , Eve left Terrabelle to join the Knights of the Dawn alongside him, much to Lord Dalgorel's chagrin. Seriously Seth thought the dude would pop a vein when she told him. And the withering glares he sent his way made it clear who he blamed. Seth knew that it wasn't a coincidence that all of there missions just happened to be together and that her plate was always sat next to his when she stayed for dinner. He didn't miss his Grandmothers not so subtle hints and teasing nor how his Grandfathers old stories suddenly only consisted of meeting and whooing their wives. Even Bracken had tried to push the two together. He guess it had worked in the end, though he really wasn't sure what had given them that final nudge. It wasn't that either of them had ever doubted or denied the feelings, just that they had never really talked about it up until that point. Everyone was ecstatic when they found out, except maybe Lord Dalgorel who once again had looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Seth loved the support, not that he had expected anything else, though he could have done without the annoying dating tips and first date ideas Bracken had sure had a lot of those. In the end there first date hadn't been anything extravagant or overly romantic but at least in his opinion it had been perfect.   
A small sigh pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to look down at the one occupying them. A smile spread across his face as Eve snuggled closer and he moved his hand from where it rested on her back to wipe away a small trail of drool coming from the corner of her mouth. He allowed his hand to linger on her cheek for a minute longer, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin between his callous finger tips, before he allowed himself to relax into the Hammock. His eyes fluttered shut a content dealing warming him from head to toe. Maybe he was going soft but this was definitely something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, my first attempt at Eveth. I think this ship is adorable and I love it. I also love the idea of Eve just saying forget neutrality and joining the Knights of the Dawn with Seth. I can totally see them making the perfect team!!!! I wrote this instead of sleeping so I apologize for any mistakes you may find.  
>  As always let me know if you have something you would like to see next I will try my best to get it out there.


End file.
